


Full moon tonight

by CoffeeKristin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeKristin/pseuds/CoffeeKristin
Summary: It’s a gorgeous view, Patrick muses from his perch on a rock next to the water’s edge.The sun is setting but still sparkling across the choppy waves on the lake, the sky starting to darken into dusty pinks and deep blues. There’s a nice breeze that’s pushed out the late afternoon heat but it’s still warm enough that Patrick’s comfortable in just his swimsuit, even with his feet dangling in the always-icy water.None of that is why Patrick’s enjoying the view, though.He’s enjoying the view because Jonny’s standing in front of the gorgeous tableau naked, making - as always - everything in Patrick’s life both harder and better.





	Full moon tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this based on [this totally NSFW image](http://68.media.tumblr.com/92c4e305128750eed63b5f8c8f85ec64/tumblr_oahbhkXuN71r0tyb8o1_500.jpg) that looks so much like jonny it's uncanny (i'm ignoring the huge arm tattoo lol). it's a silly little fic meant mostly just to amuse myself and as an excuse to look at the photo. unbeta'd etc etc.

It’s a gorgeous view, Patrick muses from his perch on a rock next to the water’s edge. 

The sun is setting but still sparkling across the choppy waves on the lake, the sky starting to darken into dusty pinks and deep blues. There’s a nice breeze that’s pushed out the late afternoon heat but it’s still warm enough that Patrick’s comfortable in just his swimsuit, even with his feet dangling in the always-icy water.

None of that is why Patrick’s enjoying the view, though.

He’s enjoying the view because Jonny’s standing in front of the gorgeous tableau naked, making - as always - everything in Patrick’s life both harder and better.

Better because, well. He’ll never get tired of seeing Jonny naked and relaxed like this.

Harder because Patrick had been enjoying the sights and sounds of the lake in the early evening, so full from the fish he’d grilled earlier that he was contemplating going inside to take a nap. And of course Jonny chose that moment to pad down to the beach, drop his shorts, and walk into the lake naked in front of Patrick like the fucking cock tease he is.

“Fuck’s sake, Jon,” Patrick whines, dropping his sunglasses down his nose so Jonny comes into brighter focus. “There are boats out there! Boats that are probably full of, you know, people. People with these things they make called cell phones that double as cameras. Or even people with actual cameras! With telephoto lenses!”

“So?” Jonny turns to look at Patrick, but the sun is behind him and Patrick can’t make out his expression.

“So if you’re gonna give them a show like that,” Patrick gestures at Jonny, “at least _charge_ something for it!”

“Haha, so funny I forgot to laugh,” Jonny says, probably aiming for mocking except he ruins it by chortling. 

“Also there are kids on this lake,” Patrick continues, ignoring Jonny’s lame joke and how stupidly charmed he is by it. “Their mothers - and fathers! - will be knocking down our door to kick your naked ass if they see you like- like - like _this!_ ”

Jonny shrugs. “I already checked, there’s no boats out there. And I’m just taking my bath; if someone’s offended by the human body doing something as mundane as bathing, that’s their problem.”

“You’re such an idiot, Jon, people would pay so much money for a photo of the captain of the Chicago Blackhawks naked. And with a bonus of his not-so-secret boyfriend lounging next to him, enjoying the view.”

“You like the view?” Jonny asks, ducking his head, bashful and proud, as Jonny ever is about himself.

“Ugh, shut up, you know I love the view,” Patrick replies in spite of himself, because that’s the only way he knows how to respond to Jonny when he’s like this. “Now could you do me a huge favor and cover it up? I’d like to keep a little of you to myself.”

“You get the best parts of me, always,” Jonny says earnestly, and that’s not fair, Patrick thinks, that he knows how to make Patrick’s anger melt into fondness and pride and just - 

They both freeze at the sound of rustling on the other side of the hedge next to their property. Jonny looks at his shorts, which are draped over the Adirondack chair a few steps back of the shoreline, and then back at Patrick who’s scrambling off his rock just as they hear Mark, the five year-old from next door call to them.

“Patrick, Jonny!” Mark sing-songs through the bushes. “Come to our fire! Mama says I can have smushmallows!”

“Oh shit,” Jonny says, mouth dropping. He hurriedly takes a few quick steps into the lake until he’s deep enough that the water covers his waist. Patrick’s about to chirp him for the way his face looks when another voice joins Mark’s.

“Hey, guys, sorry for just barging in,” says Nicole, peering around the edge of the bush just as steps further into the water and drops so he’s covered to his shoulders. “Hope we’re not interrupting dinner or anything?”

Jonny and Patrick look at each other and Patrick thanks all the years of media training for not bursting into laughter at the terror on Jonny’s face. “Nope, just finished eating,” Patrick says smoothly after a beat. “Jonny was just going for a quick swim.”

“Me too, me too!” Mark says, pulling at the hand his mother has a firm grip on. He’s wearing a button up shirt and shorts, no life jacket in sight, so Patrick’s pretty sure he’s not gonna be swimming, but he’s kind of enjoying how panicked Jonny’s starting to look.

“No way, little man,” Nicole says firmly. “It’s marshmallows and then straight to bed.”

“But - “

“Or it can be _no_ marshmallows and straight to bed. Your choice.”

“Fine,” Mark pouts, sighing longsufferingly. Jonny and Patrick laugh, and Patrick can hear the edge of hysterical relief in Jonny’s laugh.

“Your life is so hard,” Patrick says, ruffling Mark’s hair.

“I _know_!” Mark exclaims, making even his mother laugh at how put upon and jaded he sounds.

“Well, I bet smushmallows make up for a lot,” Patrick says conspiratorially.

“Maybe if I had… three?” Mark looks up at Nicole earnestly, and she snorts at him.

“Sure,” she allows with a wry smile.

“Awesome!” Mark shouts making all of them laugh.

“So, do you guys want to join us for s’mores?” Nicole says. “Andy’s got the fire going and the stuff’s all laid out.” 

“Sure, I’d love to,” Patrick grins. “Jonny? You wanna have marshmallows - “

“Smushmallows, Patrick!” Mark reminds him.

“Sorry, sorry, _smushmallows_. What do you say?”

“Uh, I think I’m gonna finish my bath first,” Jonny says, his voice shaking a little. He’s clearly freezing now, after a few minutes standing still in the icy water.

“Oh, come on,” Patrick says, clucking his tongue. “You weren’t that dirty, I bet you’re all clean by now.”

“I was really dirty,” Mark says. “I had sand _everywhere!”_

“Yikes,” Patrick says, wrinkling his nose. “That doesn’t sound fun.”

“It was very scratchy,” Mark agrees seriously. 

“I bet,” Patrick nods, his lips twitching. He looks over at Jonny. “Do you have sand everywhere?”

“Not really,” Jonny says through gritted teeth.

“Then you don’t need a bath anymore!” Mark says.

“Yeah, Jonny, you probably don’t need a bath anymore,” Patrick says slyly, grinning when Jonny glares at him.

“And you look like you’re freezing, Jonny, get out of that cold water right now! Did you even bring out a towel?” Nicole tsks, turning toward the lawn chair and stilling when she sees Jonny’s shorts in a pile. She glances over at Patrick, her eyes wide and then she looks between the two of them knowingly.

“Uh, we’ll just let you guys finish up whatever you’re doing in private,” she says sweetly, pulling picking Mark up with a smirk. “Or if you’ve got other plans, we can do it another night.” She winks and disappears before either of them can respond.

“Oh my God, the neighbors think we’re perverts,” Patrick whispers.

“Is she gone?” Jonny asks, his teeth chattering.

“Yes, probably forever,” Patrick hisses, grabbing Jonny’s towel and wrapping him up when he steps out of the water. He chafes at Jonny’s skin roughly, trying to warm him up. “I love that woman’s cole slaw, Jon, so you’d better make this right.” He let's the towel slip and slaps Jonny’s ass lightly. “You and your need to be naked. Jesus.”

“You love my need to be naked,” Jonny’s teeth are clicking together so violently Patrick can hardly understand him, so he hurries him along into the cottage, pushing Jonny under the shower once it’s warm before going to make him a drink.

When he gets back into the bathroom, Jonny’s coming out of the shower, his skin red and looking more like himself. He knocks back the drink and gasps. “What is this?”

“Uh, scotch? Whisky? I don’t know, whatever your dad bought the last time he was here.”

“It’s fucking awful,” Jonny says, making a horrible face.

“It’s says it’s brandy,” Patrick says, looking at the label more closely.

“God, brandy is disgusting,” Jonny says.

“But it warmed you up, right?”

“Burned a hole in my stomach, you mean,” Jonny grumps. 

“Quit bitching,” Patrick says. “And I hope you didn’t have your heart set on s’mores, because there’s no way I’m going over there tonight. Possibly ever again.”

“Oh god, I know,” Jonny moans. “Nicole - “

“Yeah, that reminds me. She sent me a couple of texts.” Patrick pulls out his phone and holds it out to Jonny, who flinches back from it like it’s a snake.

“What’d she say? Do I want to know?”

“Nope,” Patrick says wryly. “But I’m not going through this alone. It was two emojis.” 

“Two emojis?”

“Yep.” 

Jonny takes the phone and frowns at it. “A peach and a… what is that?”

“An eggplant, you dork,” Patrick sighs.

“Is she… asking us to bring over some produce? Because I don’t grow peaches or eggplants…”

“No, you totally unhip idiot. The peach represents your fine Canadian butt. And the eggplant is the universal emoji for a penis.”

Jonny goggles at him.

“Oh, and then she sent this: _Tell Jonny that he needs to get more sun; you can see that thing from space_. Hashtag ‘you’re a lucky man’.”

Jonny sounds like he’s having some kind of seizure and Patrick shrugs at him.

“Hey, listen, I tried to tell you that people were gonna see you, you exhibitionist freak.”

“Oh God, we have to move. I’m calling the realtor in the morning —”

“You’ll do no such thing,” Patrick says, putting the phone down. “What happened to all that bullshit you were spouting about how _’the naked body is a beautiful and natural thing, and anyone who has a problem with it can fuck off’_ , Jon?”

“I didn’t mean that!” Jonny gestures at the phone. “And I definitely didn’t mean our neighbors, I meant random people, I meant - I meant - “

“Not sure why you thought our neighbors wouldn’t be able to see, but whatever,” Patrick says, shaking his head. “But we’re not moving just because you got caught flaunting your big, beautiful ass. I love this house and I love Nicole and Mark and Andy. And I don’t want to have to break in another set of neighbors when you inevitably flash them with your need to be naked.”

“Fine,” Jonny sighs. He glances up then, his lips pulling up in the corner. “Did she really hashtag that you’re a lucky man?”

“Oh my God,” Patrick says. “Such an exhibitionist freak.”

“Yeah, well, you love my exhibitionist, freakish — how did you put it? — big, beautiful ass.”

“Despite all my best instincts, I do,” Patrick sighs, shaking his head sadly then laughing when Jonny growls and pulls him in, kissing him into silence. A few minutes later, they break apart, and Patrick’s panting into Jonny’s neck, contemplating sucking a mark there, when Jonny speaks again.

“I kinda still want marshmallows,” Jonny says, a little whiny, and Patrick snorts.

“Of course you do. Fine. But you’re wearing clothes, Jonny, that big, beautiful ass _is_ visible from space and I don’t want to cause any airplanes to crash if they mistake it for a landing pad or something. I — mphhh”

 

_fin_


End file.
